Arde y vuela lejos
by luzzetha
Summary: Todos saben como acabo esta historia, pero nadie sabe en realidad como fue que se empezó todo, fue en realidad un secuestro, y si es así quien secuestro verdaderamente a quien. "No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos." O. K. Bernhardt


Me encontraba aburrida en mi cuarto, hacia días que no ansiaba salir a montar, practicar arquería o luchar con espadas, desde que me habían informado que desposaría al señor de Bastión de Tormentas Robert Baratheon mi vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. No quería casarme con él para ser sincera no quería casarme con nadie hasta dentro de muchos años, quería vivir mi juventud y disfrutar los placeres que la vida ofrecía antes de tener que atarme a alguien que para colmo no ama.

Y como iba a amarlo si era un mujeriego incorregible, y lo más importante no teníamos nada en común, vale era guapo, valiente y varonil, pero ahí donde empezaba su encanto acababa, solo sabía hablar de luchas y mujeres, no es que las luchas no me interesaran pero no me imagino estar todo la vida hablando solo de batallas, me interesaban más cosas y para ser sincera él no era un hombre de gran acervo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en estos pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido, me levante de la cama y me asome por la ventana, joder iba a extrañar invernalia, el frio la nieve y los lobos, a mi familia y amigos, iría a un lugar muy diferente de él que siempre había sido mi hogar, iría a Bastión de Tormentas ubicado cerca del mar, como odiaba el mar demasiado caluroso y húmedo, para alguien que siempre había vivido en el frio.

Me aparte de la ventana y me metí en la cama mañana partiríamos a Harrenhal, donde se llevarían a cabo las justas, pensar en el torneo realmente me emocionaba vería enfrentarse grandes caballeros en busca de honor, sería una oportunidad de ser libre y divertirme un rato, claro estaría ahí Robert, pero estaría bastante ocupado en otras cosas como para prestarme atención, o por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Todo estaba dispuesto para la cena de inauguración del torneo, los señores llegaban una tras otro puntuales a la cita, acabe de colocar mi armadura y salí al encuentro de todos los presentes, para sentarme al lado de mi padre quien presidia la mesa, había sido una total sorpresa para mi saber que nos acompañaría cuando hacía años que vivía confinado en desembarco del rey, aunque claro sabia la razón de su presencia.

La cena trascurrió con una gran tranquilidad, odiaba este tipo de eventos pero eran muy necesarios para mí al ser el príncipe y sobre todo más que nada ahora que planeaba hacerme con el trono. Muchas de las doncellas ahí presentes pidieron o más bien dicho exigieron que tocara una pieza con mi arpa, a lo cual no me negué, comencé a tocar delicadamente las cuerdas del instrumento que tanto amaba, hasta que el sonido de las nota empezó a surca el aire e inundar la sala con su sonido, y me olvide de todo los demás.

Toque la tragedia del refugio estival, la muerte y la vida que surgieron en ella, toque como me sentía atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor, al sentirme condenado a la infelicidad eterna, las responsabilidades que me ahogaban, la profecía, todo lo que me embargaba y era incapaz de sacar de mí, salía despedido a través de las armoniosas notas de mi arpa, una parte de mí siempre se iba con ellas.

Llegamos justo cuando estaba dando inicio la cena, tome mi lugar al lado de Bejen, y centre mi atención en mi plato, levante la vista cuando sentí la mirada de alguien puesta sobre mí, no era otro que Robert que me miraba desde el otro lado del salón, al ver que lo miraba me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, en el momento exacto en el que una hermosa melodía empezó a rasgar el bullicio del salón, todos guardaron silencio, era el príncipe Rhaegar quien al frente de todos tocaba el arpa.

Nunca había oído cosa igual me perdí en la música y en mi propio dolor, era como si las notas supieran todo de mí y dejaran al descubierto mis miedos y mi tristeza, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí indefensa y desnuda ante un hombre.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando acabo, había calado tanto en mí que apenas me percataba de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, fue Benjen quien me despertó de mi letargo al burlase de las lágrimas que se me habían escapado sin darme cuenta.

-Jajaja acaso estas llorando Lyanna-dijo Benjen con sorna, mientras un torrente de carcajadas se hacían espacio por su garganta.

Eso me molesto de sobremanera, no quería que nadie viera mi debilidad y mucho menos que se burlaran de ella.

-Puedes callarte- dije mientras vaciaba el contenido de mi copa en su cabeza, y me iba molesta a mi tienda, no sin antes volverme para darle una última mirada al príncipe de Rocadragon.

Cuando acabe la canción rápidamente volví a mi lugar, me senté en silencio ajeno a los a plausos y llantos llanos de las damas, que nunca entenderían el verdadero significado de la canción, o eso creía hasta que fije mi vista en una muchacha de pelo negro, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras las lágrimas se a galopaban en sus ojos grises, estaba seguro que no me miraba a mi como lo hacían las demás doncellas, parecía que la canción la había transportado a un lugar lejano lleno de su propio pesar.

Me sentí satisfecho con mi música por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien al fin había podido comprender el verdadero significado que le había querido dar a la canción.

Me quede observándola detenidamente, nunca en mi vida la había visto, tenía el pelo negro como la boca de un lobo recogido en dos rodetes, un peinado sencillo y muy diferente del que llevaban las otras damas ahí presentes, sus ojos eran grises como la bruma, bordeados de unas largas y negras pestañas, tenía la tez blanca como la nieve, lo que me hacía pensar que pertenecía al norte, era guapa y su aspecto estaba adornado con un aura salvaje que parecía emanar de cada parte de su ser, la chica despertó de imprevisto cuando el pequeño que estaba a su lado le comento algo mientras soltaba carcajadas, molesta por lo que le dijo le vacío su copa en la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, sin embargo antes de hacerlo se volvió como si hubiera olvidado algo, y fijo sus ojos en mí, no era una mirada de deseo como las que solía recibir de algunas damas, estaba cargada de curiosidad y significado, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, no le tomo la más mínima importancia simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome totalmente


End file.
